Girls und Panzer Z
by Ashigara
Summary: Oarai Girl's High School received an invitation for a rematch against Selection University. They among other high school teams accepted the challenge but while in the middle of a heated battle, a viral infection spread and the girls found themselves in the middle of battle for survival. Zombie AU. Rated T as of chapter 1 but will be changed in later chapters.


**A/N: Hello there guys. Finally, I've finished my Girls und Panzer Zombie fanfic after a few weeks of working on it. Well part of it is because WG sent me three premium tanks for rental so I ended up playing WoT too much. Well enough with the chit chat since a long author's note consumes too much space. So here I present to you Girls und Panzer Z. About the line breaks (or page break), I don't have even the slightest clue why shift + enter wont insert one.**

 **CHAPTER 1: REMATCH**

It was another nice day like the others. The sky is clear and the wind is blowing gently. A massive ship was cruising the seas of Japan. This ship was a school carrier that belongs to Oarai Girls High School. Despite its size, it was one of the smallest school carrier around. On it was the campus of Oarai Girl's High School surrounded by apartments, houses and business establishments that the inhabitants would need for their daily lives. There was also artificial mountains and forest that covers a large part of the starboard area of the ship. The forest was quiet and only the sound of birds humming can be heard until...  
BOOM

The sound of a tank gun going of can be heard. It was followed by the sound of the shell bouncing of from a thick armor.

"Damn. Our spike didn't went through." Noriko, the loader and commander of the Type 89 cursed as she loads another shell into the breech. "One more!" She ordered as the breech of the gun slides up securing the shell inside the chamber.

"So~re!" Akebi said as she fires the gun. The slug of the shell traveled and accelerated inside the barrel before leaving the muzzle. It sailed through the air and into the Target, which was a French Renault Char B1 Bis. The shell hit the armor plate just beside the hull mounted gun. The members of he Duck team watched the tracer of the shell as it bounces off the French heavy tank.

The tanks were part of two opposing teams of Oarai. The Type 89 was part of the team lead by the student council who fields a German Jagd Panzer 38 also commonly know as the Hetzer. The team also includes a German Sturmgesch tz III Ausf. F crewed by the Hippo team, a group of history fanatics and the German prototype heavy tank Tiger (P) more commonly known as Porsche Tiger crewed by the school's motor club members. On the other hand, the B1 Bis was part of the opposing team commanded by Nishizumi Miho and her crew. She and her crew fields a German Panzer IV Ausf. H. Together with them was the Type 3 Chi nu crewed by the Anteater team and the M3 Lee crewed by the Rabbit team. The two opposing teams were having a mock annihilation match in the artificial forest of Oarai's school carrier.  
The B1 Bis and Type 89 happened to stumble upon each other while traversing a dirt path in the middle of the forest with the Duck team immediately opening fire but the effort was fruitless.

"We will show you what the power and authority of the Pulic Moral Committee." Midoriko said as she takes aim. "Fire!" She said and fired the turret mounted 47mm. Nozomi complied to the order and fired the 75mm hull muunted gun. The shells from the guns of the B1 BIS hit their mark and the Type 89 was sent flying backward. The Japanese medium tank hit a tree and a small white flag sprung out of it's turret.

"Their spike went through." Taeko said in a defeated tone.

"This is Duck team. The Mallard team got us." Noriko reported.

" _What? Didn't I told you to blast all of them away?"_ The angry voice of Momo Kawashima can be heard from the radio.

"That was what we did but our spike didn't went through" Noriko reasoned

"Damn it. Someone blast that thing away!" Momo angrily shouted inside the Hetzer.

"This is Mallard team. We just knocked-"  
BOOM

Midoriko wasn't able to finish her report when a 88mm shell went flying towards them and hit them on the right side of their tank. The heavy tank was pushed away by a few inches before falling to their side. A small white flag sprung out of their tank's side indicating that they are incapable of battle anymore.

 _"This is Mallard team, we just got knocked out."_ Midoriko reported.

"Are there any injury?" Miho asked over the radio.

" _No we're all fine."_ The head of the Public Moral Committee answered.  
Meanwhile about a hundred meters away from the knocked out French tank, a German prototype heavy tank stood menacingly with its 88mm gun still smoking.

"This is Leopon team. We just got the Mallard team proceeding to hunt for the other enemies." Satoko reported before ordering her crew to go on. The Tiper (P) started to roll again.  
Meanwhile. Behind a huge rock that was ahead of the path that the Tiger (P) was taking, an American medium tank was hiding waiting for its target.

"This is Rabbit team. Could we go and engage the enemy heavy tank." Azusa asked her commander over the radio for permission as the Tiger (P) inch closer to their hiding spot.

 _"Alrght, but please be carefull."_ Miho replied.

"Roger that." Azusa answered before turning to her crew. "We have approval."

"Yes!" The crew cheered.

"Alright Karin-chan, like how we always do." Ayumi said to their driver.

"Let's do this!" Karina said and floored the gas pedal and the tank came out of its hiding place

"Let's be heavy tank-"

BOOM

Yuuki wasn't able to finish her sentence when they heard a near defening bang accompanied by their tank being blown away by an 88mm shell hitting them from the side at point blank range. The American medium made a complete counter clockwise spin before falling to its side.

"What the?" Aya asked in confusion.

"That wont work on us." Hoshino said as the Tiger (P) continues to roll.

 _"This is Azusa. We got knocked out by the Leopon team. Everyone is fine but the Leopon is on the way to you location."_ Azusa reported.

"Alright. Thanks for the report Sawa-san." Miho said to the commander of the rabbit team before turning to the other member of her platoon. "Anteater team. we need your help to intercept Leopon team. They will likely be going after us. We will keep them busy while you guys attack them from behind."

"Got it. We will do our very best nya." Nekota answered. Currently, the Angler and Anteater are at the edge of he forest, near the place that they use as firing range during live fire exercises. With two of their tanks knocked out, Miho's team is in a great disadvantage. Their only hope is if they can knock the Tiger (P) out of the game. If they were able to do so then the tide of the game will change and go in favor of them. The other members of the student council team might be tank destroyers but they dont stand a change when it comes to maneuverability. With said and the fact that the location of the Turlte and Hippo made hunting for Leopon their only choice. Thus the plan was specifically to bring down Oarai's trump card.

"Mako-san. The Leopon team will be here in any moment. I want you to keep them busy while Anteater team takes them from the rear. It should be easy for us if we take their heavy tank out of the match." Miho her driver the orders before turning to her gunner and loader. "Hana-san, try to aim at their track to immobilize them. That should make it easier for us. Yukari-san. I want those shells loaded as fast as possible."

"Roger." Hana and Yukari answered in unison.

Not long after, they heared lots of twigs breaking and from the tall grass and bushes emerge a German heavy tank that they are waiting for. The German Tiper (P) crewed by Leopon team. Their distance was about a hundred

"Hana-san!" Miho calle to her gunner.

"Got it." Hana said and took aim. She pulled the trigger and the gun was fired. 75mm round left the barrel accompanied with a muzzle blast that was redirected by the muzzle brake to the sides. The round traveled in a straight line and hit the side of the hull of the Tiger (P) right at the crew hatch. The shell penetrated but not deep enough to be a major damage. The turret of the heavy tank slowly turned towards then.

"Mako-san." Miho called to her driver.

"On it." Mako answered and went ino reverse as Hoshino finished lining up the shot. Mako made a quick sharp turn to the right while still reversing as the 88mm gun was fired at them. The shell hit their spaced armor on the left side of the tank narrowly missing he driver's compartment. The Panzer IV retaliated by firing another shell which hit the gun shield. The Tiger (P) started pivoting to face them. While this is all happening, the Anteater team had managed to get into the forest but it didn't go unnoticed. A German tank destroyer saw it and was watching their move.

"Hana-san, the track." Miho reminded her gunner.

"Already on it." Hana said while waiting for the shell to be loaded. Yukari took another shell from the stowage bin. She then quickly loaded it into the breech before shouting.

"It's loaded!" Hana pulled the trigger and the shot was fired. The shell hit its mark. The left drive wheel of the Tiger (P) immobilizing it.

"Direct hit. The enemy has been immobilized." Hana reported.

"Good work." Miho praised the work of her gunner before turning to her other team mate. " Anteater team. please take care of them." She ordered.

"We got this nya." Nekota answered and suddenly the Type 3 went bursting out of the forest and stopped directly at the back of the Tiger (P), gun pointed at the slits at the inclined part of the rear armor.

"Crap!" Satoko cursed upon realizing that it was a trap set up by the Angler fish Team.

"Fire!"Nekota gave the order.

"Piyotan!" Piyotan said and fired the gun. Two tank guns went out simultaneously. Miho and her crew stood dumbfounded at the scene that unfolded in front of the. The Tiger (P) and the Chi Nu were both smoking. Both has a small white flag on top of them signaling that both tanks were incapable of continuing combat.

"What was that?" Miho asked and saw the answer about 300 meters away. She got a glimpse of a smoking muzzle break before it disappeared back into the bush. There was only one more tank in their school that has a muzzle break. No other than the StuG III of the Hippo team. The distance of the Panzer IV from the forest is about a hundred meters and there distance from where the Hippo team was spotted was about 300 meters. Putting it into consideration, it would be extremely dangerous to venture back into the forest. Also, their last remaining enemies were tank destroyers. They had a really low profile and had good firepower. With that in mind, Miho gave the orders.

"Mako-san. Get us as far away from the forest as possible. We will drag them out!"

"I will not let you!" Momo shouted and the Hetzer went busting out of the bushes. Yuzu slammed the brakes and the small tank destroyer came to a quick stop with its 75mm gun pointed at the Panzer IV. Shock washed over Miho because she didn't expect them to get cornered like that specially considering how poor the PR manager at planning things. With the distance between them being les than a hundred meters and their tank being completely still, it would be impossible to build up enough momentum to move the tank out of the Hetzer's trajectory.

"FIRE!" Momo shouted and fired. The round left the barrel and traveled towards its target. The crew of the Panzer IV braced for impact but there was none. The tracer of the shell just sailed pass them. Like over their heads. everything went silent and Miho just stared blankly at the Hetzer.

"Momo-chan you shouldn't have missed that shot." Yuzu said in a disappointed tone.

"Don't call me Momo-chan!" Momo shouted angrily.  
The shell just continued to fly towards a lump of sand that was about 800 meters away. Miho was about to give the order to retaliate but she was unable to. Just as she was about to say a word, the shell hit the lump of sand and a huge explosion erupted which was quickly followed by another one. The shock wave swept through the open field and hit Miho with a cloud of dust and sand. Miho looked towards the source of the explossion and saw a thick cloud of black smoke and dust rising.

"That was some huge explosion." Anzu said with an amazed tone. All the crew of all the tanks present in the area got out of their hatches to see what happened. The Hippo team also rolled out of their hiddong spot as well.

"What was that?" Oryo asked. The members of Hippo team got out of their vehicle to see what had happened.

"It's like the explosion of USS Arizona during the attack on Pearl Harbor. " Saemonza said.

"More like the explosion of Yamato during the failed operation Ten-Go. " Caesar suggested.

"You mean more like when the Karl Ger t bombarded us during the battle against the Selection University." Erwin said causing everyone to go silent for a few second. Not only that their commander didn't used a historical reference but also the reference that she had used was rather terrifying. The memory of being bombarded by a 600mm siege mortar came back to them and they weren't able to retort with their usual That's it!'

"Mako-san. Can you get us there? I want to see what caused that explosion." Miho ordered her driver.

"It would be dangerous." Mako said with her usual tone.

"We will be fine as long as we are inside our tank." Miho answered.

"But Miporin." Saori tried to reason.

"We'll be fine Saori-san." Miho reassured.

"Judging from the sound of the explosion, I'm guessing that it is eaither a whole magazine of shell detonating or a single piece of heavy artillery shell like the Karl. If it is the latter then it means tha two shells detonated consecutively." Yukari gave her thought.

"But isn't those explosion a little weaker than that of the Karl?" Hana asked as the tank started to drive towards the explosion site.

"Koyama follow them." Anzu ordered.

"Wait. Are your sure President?" Momo asked.

"Nishizumi-chan is already on their way there. Also, there might be a treasure chest hidden there of something." Anzu said and the Hetzer started driving to where the Panzer IV was heading.

It took them a few minutes to reach the area because Mako was driving with much caution. She was scanning the surrounding if something with blow up in front of them and was ready to reverse at full speed any time. Upon reaching the area, Miho quickly stood in top of the turret to see what was inside the crater that the twin explosions created. By that time, the smoke was starting to clear and they can already get a gimps of what was there. Miho can make out the shape of what ooks like a huge water pipe. Only a small portion of it was sticking out of the sand. It was a thick pipe like object with a hollow center. The hollow center was about 400mm is diameter based on her calculations and was surrounded by several smaller holes.

"Is that a..."

 **Girls und Panzer Z**

"Why are we here again? " Noriko asked. Currently all tank commanders were gathered at the student council office and are having a meeting. Well all tank commanders except for Satoko. The Leopon team doesn't have a single representative for the meeting because they are busy working on something else.

"We are about to discuss the newly discovered tank. Currently it is being restored by the Leopon team so they don't have a representative for this meeting." Momo explained to the other commanders present. She glanced towards Anzu who gave a nod. The PR manager then started to brief everyone. "As you all know, a tank was accidentally discovered this morning during the combat practice. Since we are short on tanks to field we decided to have the motor club restore it despite having a rather expensive logistical operation cost." Momo started but Azusa raised a hand. The PR manager looked towards her and motioned her to state her question.

"What was that load explosion this morning? "The commander of the Rabbit team asked.

"About that. Based on our investigation, when the program was terminated 20 years ago the former members of the Oarai senshado team just dump the ammunition of that tank beside it because they were too heavy to load into the tank or dump somewhere else. They then let the tank rot by itsef in the middle of the field that was also partially abandoned. Eventually, dust and sand started to pile up on it until it was completely covered. Then during the practice, a stray hot hit the buried ammunition which caused the consecutive detonations." Momo explained.

"So what you mean is we had just accidentally unearthed a rather interesting object?" Erwin asked.

"That is right. Just like what I said earlier, I already had the members of the motor club to restore it. It might take a few days or weeks so by the time the restoration is completed we should already have enough people to crew it and that is the subject that we are going to discuss right now." Momo answered.

"In other words, we need some people to drive it." Anzu said.

"Do anyone of you know if any other students are interested in joining our team?" Yuzu asked. Silence took over of the room.

"*Sigh*. So despite our effort in saving our school, in the end the other students still see Senshado as a really dangerous and unladylike sports." Anzu said with a sigh.

"Pesident, looks like we dont have any other choice." Momo said.

"Yeah, looks like we have to invite them to join our team." Anzu answered. The others all wore a puzzled look on their faces. Miho was the one the ask.

"What do you mean by 'them' President?"

"The Naval Research Club. It's a navy appreciation club but they just go and do something random. Despite the name of the club, they only play computer games almost every day nd rarely do anything remotely close to the theme of their club." Momo explained.

"Well the last time I check them they were Playing World of Warships, a game about warships. That sounds something related to the theme of their club." Anzu explained.

"You guys are free to go now since we need to go there and negotiate with them. We will meet tomorrow at the school garage for our usual morning practice. That's all, dismiss." Momo said and all the other commanders stood up and bowed. They then all left the room leaving the three members of the student council behind.

"Well then, shall we go?" Anzu said. However, as she was about to get up the phone on her desk started ringing. Anzu picked it up. "Hello, who might this be." The petite girl asked.

"Greetings, I assume this is the president of the Oarai's student council." A voice answered her. Anzu's eyes widen upon realizing who it was.

Girls und Panzer Z

Miho, Noriko, Sodoko, Erwin, Nekota and Azusa had reach the school gates after walking a few minutes. They were having some random conversations as they walk so it took them about 15 minutes to reach the school gates.

"Well, I guess this is where we part, our destinations are of different directions afterall." Erwin said.

"I guess you're right. Well then see you guys tomorrow." Miho said and they ll parted ways to different directions. Miho decided to drop by the convinience store to buy some dinner.

"I guess I'll have some katsudon for dinner." She said to herself as she walks her usual path to her apartment. As she was walking, her phone started ringing. SHe quickly fished her pocket for her phone. When she got it on her hand she quickly looked who it is was her sister. "It's Onee-chan." Miho smiled after seeing seeing who it was that was calling her. She quickly press the recieve button and placed the phone on her right earn. "Hello Onee-chan?"

 _"Hello Miho? Sorry for calling you so sudden."_ Maho answered.

"No it's alright. We haven't talk to each other since after that match. How are you now Onee-chan?" Miho asked her sister as she started walking at a much slower pace.

" _I'm alright. How about you. Are things in your school doing fine?"_

"Yeah everything is fine right here at our school. Everyone was really happy that the school managed to avoid closure. So, why did you call so suddenly Onee-chan?"

 _"Oh, about that. I actually have something important to talk to you about. The truth is..."_ Miho started listening intently on what her sister was saying.

 **Girls und Pnazer Z**

"Well, that went just as we planned." Anzu said as she, Momo and Yuzu are now walking back towards the student council office. They had just finished negotiating to the members of the Naval Research Club who agreed to join the senshado team. Well they managed to have them agree because they didn't tell them what kind of tank they will be driving. Well that detail can wait for when the Leopon team finished restoring the tank in question.

"Well now that we have people to crew it, what are we going to do about that phone call." Momo asekd. Before they went to the club room of the Naval Research Club, they received a very surprising phone call from the person they never expected to give them a phone call. The caller invited them to have a meeting about a really important matter. The phone call lasted a few minutes with them being unable to give a final answer. In the end, Anzu just said that she will consult the rest of the team first. She said to the caller that they will give their final answer by tomorrow afternoon.

"We'll just announce it tomorrow morning after we introduce our new members to the others. For now let's call it a day." Anzu said and the others agree. They then swnt to their council office to do some final work before they went back to their dorm.

 **Oarai School Tank Garage**

 **07:00**

The members of the Oarai senshado team save for the members of Leopon team are now gathered in front of the garage where their tanks are kept. They are now here for their daily morning practice. The members of the student council are in front of them. However, the attention of the whole team was not on the three members of te turtle team, but on the people behind them. There are currently five people standing behind them. Some are whispering among each other abut who those five were but most of the already knew who they are. The five of them are the new members of their senshado team and are the ones who will be crewing the new trump card of Oarai's shenshado team.

"Alright, Everyone be quiet." Momo started and the others went silent and started listening attentively. "Today we have some new team mates to introduce to you. They will be the ones to crew our new secret weapon that we accidentally found yesterday during practice. With that weapon, there will be no one who would ever stand a chance against us. We will-"

"Kawashima, too long." Anzu said interrupting Momo's supposedly long introduction.

"Ahem." Momo cleared her throat. "I will be introducing them to you now. They are the members of the Naval Research club." She said and step aside so the five could make their individual introduction.

"I'm Kirino Yamato, the president of the Naval Research Club. I'm looking forward to working with you all." A girl with very long silver colored hair said introducing herself with a bow. Her crimson colored eyes and the blue beret cap with the Oarai insignia printed on it that she is wearing gave her a rather intimidating look.

"I'm Hikari Nagato. I'm the Vice-President of our club. Please to meet you all." A girl with with waist length peach colored hair and eyes said introducing herself. Unlike Kirino, Hikari had a mature and friendly look on her.

"She's really pretty." Karina whispered.

"My name is Yui Tachibana. Please to meet you all." A girl with long cobalt blue hair and golden yellow eyes introduced herself.

"Yui Tachibana, isn't that the name of one of the OC in Love Live: The Survival Project?" Yuuki whispered to her team mates.

"The story about school idols caught in a zombie apocalypse? It's that story discontinued?" Ayumi asked also in a whisper.

"Maybe the author is short on OCs so she decided to borrow one from another story." Aya said.

"Shh." Azusa said silencing her team mates. "It's rude to gossip about someone who is making their introduction."

"Greetings. My name is Maya. It is an honor to meet you all." A girl with long black colored hair introduced herself in a polite way. The unique way of introduction wasn't the one that caught the attention of everyone, it was the katana that was on her hip.

"A-Are those real?" Noriko asked. Maya gave a puzzled look and glanced at her kanata.

"Yes, they are indeed real." Maya said placing a hand on her katana

"Well then, I guess it's my turn." A girl with red colored hair spoke and stepped forward. "Hello there guys! I'm Eva by the way, but you can call me Suzuna! Hope we get along." Eva introduced herself in a very energetic way.

"Well then, now that introductions are now out of the way, we will be announcing an important matter." Momo said and motion the five new members of their team to form a line with the other members of the senshado team. They decided to stand beside the angler fish team and they all went to listen intently on what the student council members are about to announce. Anzu was the one who stepped forward to make the announcement.

"Well, yesterday we got an call from Chiyo Shimada, the head of the Shimada style. They are inviting us to have a rematch with them. A meeting will be held this coming Saturday so our school carrier is now en route to our home port. All the other schools that helped us during the annihilation match were also given in invitation to join the rematch. There wont be any serious bet but the did offer us one M26 Pershing as a reward if we defeat them in this match." Anzu said.

"Did you accept their invitation?" Nekota asked.

"No, not yet. We told them that we will discuss about this with all of you before we gave an answer if we will accept their challenge."

"Well if there isn't a bet about the losing school will be closed then there isn't any reason to decline right?" Noriko said.

"Agreed. If they are challenging us then we ought to give them what they wanted." Erwin said.

"Well, how about you Nishizumi-chan?" Anzu turned to their over all team commander.

"Onee-chan already gave me a call about this yesterday. She said that the members of their team are looking forward to fighting along side us once more. I don't see a reason why we shouldn't accept their invitation." Miho said and smiled.

"Well then, now that that's settled, we will now move on to our daily morning practice." Momo said closing the discussion about the rematch against the Selection University.

"How about us. We don't have a tank to use." Kirino asked raising a hand.

"Well, about that. The Motor Club is still piecing it together and it might take some time to finish it so you guys can just stay back and watch the practice for now." Anzu answered taking out a white folder. "Here take this. This has all the information about the tank that you will be using. Take your time studying it so you can use your tank efficiently when you finally got your hands on it. You also go and decide who's going to being which."

Kirino took the folder and opened it to read what was written on the papers inside. Her eyes went wide upon seeing what tank they were going to use.

"Are you kidding me? We're going to use this? You expect us to use this thing properly?" Kirino asked angrily.

"Well that is the reason I gave you that in advance. So you can figure out how to use it properly. Besides..." Anzu's tone turned into a serious one. "You guys are the only ones we can ask for help." Kirino just sighed.

"We got it. We can't really back down anyway since we already agreed with this." Kirino said in a defeated tone.

"Well then, if no one has any more concerns." Momo said before turning to their team commander. "Nishizumi, take charge."

"Okey. Everyone please get into your tanks. We will now start our practice." Miho ordered the team.

"Roger!" Everyone answered in unison. They then dispersed and went into the garage to fetch their tanks. Without a tank to use, the members of the Naval Research Club just decided to go back their club room.

"Well since we don't have a tank to use as of yet, you should just go back to our club room and try to scramble for any information we can find in the web about our soon to be tank." Kirino said and started walking to the direction of the building where the club rooms are located.

"Well that sounds reasonable." Maya said as she, Eva, Hikari and Yui are looking at the information written in the papers inside the folder.

Yui was looking at the information with dismay. "I knew it."

 **GIRLS UND PANZER Z**

 **Saturday 08:00**

The Oarai school carrier had just docked on the port and vehicles are now disembarking. This also includes the members of the Oarai senshado team. All the team members were riding the bus to the meeting venue. This includes the members of Leopon team who had just finished repairing their new tank. Yuzu didn't have enough time to do the paper work to officially add it into their arsenal but she was able to turn it over to the members of the Naval Research Club who said that they will do some additional modifications to it later. Kirino and her team also joined the trip since they are now members of the senshado team. After a few minutes of traveling, they arrived at the Oarai sea side hotel. They disembarked the bus and went inside. They didn't have anything on them because they weren't planning on checking in, they are just here for the meeting. After that they will return to their school carrier to get ready for the match.

"Alright. All tank commanders come with me. We will now go t the conference room for the meeting." Anzu said. All the tank commanders went to follow Anzu, the others just decided to just around while waiting for the outcome of the meeting.

After a few minutes of walking, they came across a double wooden door. Anzu went and opened it revealing a large round table. Around the table sat the representative of different school. Nonna and Katyusha were sitting each other, beside them on the right side were Darjeeling and Orange Pekoe. On The left side of the Pravda representatives were Alisa, Kay and Naomi. Beside Kay's group were empty seats and next to the empty seats were Shiho, Maho and Erika, clearly they are the representatives of Kuromorimine. On the seats opposite to them is Chiyo Shimada, her daughter and the commander of the Selection University team Alice. Standing behind them were the bermuda trio Megumi, Azumi and Rumi. Sitting next to the representatives of Selection university were Kanon Sasagawa and Ami. Clearly Anzio, Continuation and Chihatan didn't have a representative in this meeting.

"Looks like the most important persons in this meeting had arrived." Chiyo said upon noticing Miho and her group.  
"Oh Miho." Kay called to Miho. "Here have a seat." She said to Miho and her group. They went to get their seats but the number of seats were short by one. Clearly Kirino wasn't put into account when the number of seats for the representatives of Oarai was set.

"Oh yeah. We forgot to mention that we have one more representative with us." Anzu said scratching the back of her head.

"You really know how to be irritating some time." Kirino commented and just stood behind Miho.

You can have my seat." Miho said and tried to stand up but Kirino stopped her.

"I'm fine here. You're the team commander so that seat is for you. It would be awkward if our commander doesn't have a seat while all her members have their own." Kirino said. "Besides, our tank hasn't been officially added to the schools arsenal so I'm yet officially a member of the team so I'll just stand behind you and listen to how the meeting will proceed."

"Okey." Miho said.

"Well then, shall we start with this meeting?" Chiyo asked.

"How about the others? Weren't all teams that participated in the annihilation match invited?" Miho asked.

"Chi-Ha-Tan, Continuation and Anzio all declined their invitation and said that they wont be joining the match. Chi-Ha-Tan said that they need to improve their skills first so they wont perform as shamefully as they did in the annihilation match. Anzio said that they don't have a tank to field because all their tanks are sitting ducks awaiting funds for repair while Mika of continuation said that it is no the right time for them to be a part of this. This only leaves Oarai, Saunders, Pravda, Kuromorimine and St. Gloriana as the only ones who will participate on the rematch." Ami explained.

"Well then, let's get down to the main reason for the rematch." Kanon said. All the girls except for the representative of Kuromorimine and Selection University had a puzzled expression.

"Real reason? Weren't the rematch because Selection University just wanted some payback for losing to Oarai?"Katyusha said.

"While we don't deny that, that is not the sole reason why we wanted another match with Oarai and included a prize for them if they win." Chiyo said.

"What do you mean?" Nonna asked.

"Well let me explain the situation." Ami started. "Next week, different leaders from other countries will be arriving here in Japan to make an observation since we will be the one holding the venue for the next Pro League. The Emperor wanted to show them how good our senshado practitioners are so they he wanted to have a Kuromorimine and Selection university have am annihilation match Essentially making a showdown between the Nishizumi and Shimada style.. That was the original plan. However, after seeing the match between Oarai and Selection University, he decided that it would be more entertaining for the guests if all the school that helped Oarai in that match join in in fighting Selection University essentially making it a rematch." Ami explained.

"Of course, as a token of gratitude, all the school that will agree to join will be given a reward. Also, he thought that Oarai had fight really hard in the fast few months so he decided that if Oarai agree to join the match he have the Senshado Federation give bigger funds to Oarai to ensure that it will never face closure again." Kanon added. What he said left the representatives of Oarai speechless.

"I-Is that true?" Miho asked not really know how to react.

"Yes. That is if you join the match." Kanon answered.

"Well if the Emperor himself wanted to see us fight then I don't see a reason why not." Anzu said standing up from her seat. The other members of Oarai agreed.

"It would be a great honor for us to showcase our skill to the Emperor." Erwin said.

"It would be a big event." Piyotan said.

"Well then, since no one is against it, we will join the match." Miho said.

"What about the others?" Ami asked.

"Well if they wanted to see the great Katyusha fight then we don't have a choice but to show it." Katyusha said.

"We don't back down from any fight." Darjeeling said.

"Bring it on!" Kay said energetically.

"We have no objection." Maho said.

"It's settled then." Chiyo said.

"Well then, if there is no more concern. The meeting is adjourned. The details of the match will be sent to all the participating schools." Ami said and everyone stood up. They all gave a polite to each other.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME." They all said in unison.

 **Girls und Panzer Z**

 **Oarai Girl's High School Covered Court 15:00**

Everyone had returned to the school carrier and the information about the upcoming match was already given to them so the members of the senshado team are now gathered at the school's covered court and are now about to a general meeting about the upcoming match.

"Alright. Now that everyone is here, we will now rely the things that were discussed in the meeting." Anzu said and started telling how the meeting went. after almost 10 minutes of discussing, Anzu finished her turn in sharing the information she have and now it was Miho's turn.

"As the president said, we will have a match against Selection University. It will be an annihilation match with both teams fielding 30 tanks. We will field everything we have which is 9 tanks. Saunders, Pravda and Kuromorimine will all field 6 tanks while St. Gloriana will field 3 tanks. As the president said earlier, Anzio, Chi-Ha-Tan and Continuation will not be joining the match. As for where the match will be held. The match will be help at Tokyo. The whole Tokyo Metropolis will be the battle stage, however there will be lots of 'No fire zones' scattered around the map to make the match more challenging and a tank firing within the no fire zone will be considered knocked out. The match will have a time limit of five hours and if the allotted time expires, the team with the most remaining tanks will be held as winner." Miho finished her explanation.

"Alright, does anyone still have a question?" Momo asked and no one raised a hand. "Well then, dismiss."

"Everyone..." Miho called to the other who were now about to leave. They all turned to her. "Let's do our best."

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered in unison.

Everyone begun to leave except for Miho's crew who went to talk to her.

"I hope we win this match Nishizumi-dono." Yukari said excitedly.

"Yeah. We will be really popular if we win. I should start practicing my autograph." Saori said.

"You really like putting effort on useless things." Hana commented.

"Not like anyone would ask for your autograph anyway." Mako added.

"You guys are mean!" Saori whined.

"Nishizumi-chan." Anzu called approaching the group.

"What is it president?" Miho asked.

"Let's win this match."

"Yeah." Miho smiled and reply.

 **The next day Oarai Tank Garage 08:00**

Kirino and her crew went to the school's tank garage to see what modification they can do in their tank. It wasn't really a pressure for them to have such grand first official match, they just wanted to make sure that they aren't the first one to get knocked out of the game. They got into the garage and saw their tank parked there. It was already painted with desert brown paint and an Oarai insignia was painted on the front upper glacis as well as the left side of the superstructure.

"Desert brown huh. It's like using a summer type camouflage in a winter based map." Kirino said and turned to Yui. "How much modification can we do?" She ask.

"Pretty much like the Geneva Convention. You are not allowed to put the insignia of the enemy in your tank. Aside from that you can paint your veicle with any color or pattern you want. Sand bags and spare track links can be installed to the armor to act as extra armor however directly adding armor plates are forbidden. Spaced armor are however allowed however the thickness should be less that 10mm." Yui said reading the files on her tablet.

"Alright, we will paint out vehicle with gray colored camouflage. We will also add some track links in the lower glacis. The upper glacis doesn't need them since it's thick enough to bounce shots." Kirino said. Maya scrambled to write it down on her note book. "What about the crew compartment? We wont bother with the engine because we have very few knowledge in it."

"For the crew compartment, you can put virtually anything inside since anything put into it doesn't have any effect to the tank itself but rather on the crew. You can add whatever you want." Yui said.

"Well, why don't we add a cooler box inside to store some beverages and food." Hikari suggested.

"That's a nice idea. Being able to drink canned coffee while in the middle of a battle can be nice." Eva said.

"Can we add some additional storage box inside?" Kirino asked Yui.

"We can, however that will make the crew compartment more congested. Putting into consideration the type of vehicle we will be using, we should have enough space to freely navigate while reloading." Yui explained.

"Well I guess. Alright, we will just change the repaint the vehicle and install a cooler box. We will also install some mounts for our device. Also install a small storage box to fit our equipment in." Kirino ordered.

"Roger." Kirino's crew answered in unison and they all left the garage to fetch what they needed for the modification.

Kirino slowly walked out of the garage but spared one more glace at their vehicle. "For some reason I have a bad feeling about the match."

 **Girls und Panzer Z**

 **Day Of The Match**

 **Big Orange Akihabara**

 **District Chiyoda Ward Tokyo Japan**

 **10:30**

The starting point of the Oarai compound team was at the Big Orange Akihabara. 29 tanks are lined up in the famous intersection of Akihabara. Lots of anime related advertisement decorated the surrounding and it amazed almost all the crew of all the tanks.

"I want to go shopping after the match." Yuuki said.

"Me too." Karina added.

"Let's buy some history books after the match." Erwin suggested.

"Tokyo has a great collection of history related goods. We should be able to find anything we want." Saemonza said.

"I should buy some disguise to make sure that boys wont swarm at me." Saori said.

"You really like wasting effort on meaningless things." Hana commented.

"Like anyone will go after you." Mako added.

"Why are you guys so mean?" Saori whined.

 _"Everyone listen up."_ Miho said over the radio catching the attention of everyone. "We are here for the match. We can do anything we want later but I want everyone to focus on the match for now." Miho said. Positive response flooded into her radio.

Like how they talked about, Kuromorimine, Saunders and Pravda all brought six tanks while St. Gloriana only brought a Crusader, Matilda II and a Churchill VII. Kuromorimine brought the Tiger one which is Maho's tank, two Tiger IIs with one being Erica's tank, their Jagdtiger to act as a vanguard, a Panther and probably their team's ultimate weapon, the Maus. They specifically chose to field tanks that have the advantage in close quarter battle. Also Kuromorimine was very confident that Selection University Wont be able to utilize the Karl given the type of map, they do however expect the T28 super heavy tank to be there so they brought along the Maus for equal footing. Pravda decided to go with their usual tanks. Katyusha in her T-34-85, the same as Klara, Nonna in the ever so deadly IS-2, Katyusha's favorite tank, the KV-2 and two more T-34-76. Saunders brought along the M4 Sherman which is commanded by Kay. Two M4A1(76)W with one being Alisa's tank, Naomi's Sherman VC Firefly and two M4A2s. Oarai feilded everything they have including the newly added secret weapon crewed by Kirino and the members of the Naval Research Club.

"Yamato-san. How are thinks there?" Miho asked over the radio.

"Everything is all green. No problem." Kirino answered.

"Where is that new tank of yours?" Erica asked. Where the tanks are deployed earlier, Oarai choose to wait for all the other tanks of all the school to be deployed before she had Kirino ready their tank to make sure that it remains a secret.

"Anteater team, I leave the protection of Octopus team to you." Miho said to Nekota.

"Got it." Nekota answered.

"Why did she named out team octopus again?" Yui asked her team mate.

"You'll understand when we make our first shot.

"Alright. Everyone standby, the match will start any moment now." Maho said.

"Roger."

 **Girls und Panzer Z**

 **Near Shiba Park Tokyo Japan**

The team of Selection University is really eager to get their revenge on the compound team of Oarai. Despite being allowed to use the whole Tokyo Metropolis as the battle stage, the starting location of both teams are not that far from each other. They are also notified where the starting point of each other are.

"I know you guys are eager to get your revenge but keep in mind, they are our greatest enemy, we lost to them because we fell into their tricks. Make sure to always maintain a level head at all times to avoid having that defeat repeat itself." Rumi said to the team.

"Everyone should have learned a lesson from last time. you should know how to act now. Normal tactics doesn't work on them and they are just as unpredictable as we are. Every one should exercise caution as much as possible. When the match starts, I want Rumi's company to make a long detour and go around the enemy via Inner Circular Route then go before reachng Naka-Okachimachi station, you are to spread to the streets and go around into the enemy's starting point and take them out from the rear. Megumi and Azumi's company will stay with me and slowly push forward. Everyone is to be wary of enemy movement." Alice gave the instruction.

Meanwhile at the Tokyo Bay, a luxury cruiser was cruising around with important guests aboard it. The guests aboard it are the world leaders that are there to watch the match.

"We are truly great full for your invitation. You even arrange a match to entertain us." One of the world leaders said to the emperor.

"It's nothing, I just want to show you how good our practitioners are." The emperor answered. "The match is about to start, please enjoy the show." He added.

A few minutes later, a signal rocket was fire into the sky signalling the match had begun.

"Panzer vor!" Miho ordered and all the tanks charged into battle.

Meanwhile in a secret laboratory, a chaos was erupting.

"What are we going to do? Everything has gone out of control." A scientist asked to his fellow scientist.

"We-We should do a lock down. Everyone evacuate." The scientist answered. They are currently in the control room of the laboratory.

"There is no one left to evacuate. We should do a lock down now and cage everyone in." Another scientist said entering the room. Blood was gushing out of his right arm and he was trying to stop it with his left hand.

"W-What happened to you?" One of the scientists asked.

"We-We made a huge mistake. We-" The wounded scientist wasn't able to finish his sentence when someone pounced at him from behind. The poor scientist screamed in agony as the figure that pounced at him made a feast out of his body.

"W-What..." Both scientists were speechless.

"The lever! Pull the lever down!" One of the scientists scream. The other scientist ran to the lever that would lock the whole facility down but another one of those things pounced at him knocking him down to the floor. More of them entered the room and the last remaining scientists realized that he was doomed. Not wanting to get eaten alive, he pulled out a Glock 19 and pointed it on the side of his head. "Go forgive us for what we have done."

 **Girls und Panzer Z**

 **A/N: And that concludes Chapter 1. I know the scrip is kinda crappy, actually t really is crappy. Well scrip is one of my weakness. I'm good at making plots, I do get that a lot but I lack the proper ability to develop a proper scrip[ for it. Also I'm not really good at** **dialogues so sorry if the conversation is irritating at some part. Also the story is written using Note Pad so grammars were not really properly check although I personally believe that there isn't any grammar mistake, well grammar is not something I'm not good at. I'm a gamer not a full time author. Anyway please do give me your thoughts about the story and please do leave a review. Positive criticism is welcome. Please don't be afraid to point out my mistakes.**

 **I would also like to give you guys a heads up. This story won't be as long as other zombie fanfictions out there. It would only be probably around four or five chapters or probably shorter since my stories have a habit of spiraling out of control if they are longer that 3 chapters. Still even with that in mind, I hope you guys will still give me your support.**

 **Oh about the mysterious tank/self propelled gun/tank destroyer. I deliberately left it unnamed. The type of vehicle will be revealed when it's its time to shine. Until then it will remain a question what it is.**

 **Also a heads up. The rating of this story will be changed from T to M when the chapter 2 is released.**

 **NEXT ON GIRLS UND PANZER Z. A heated battle will be interrupted by the unexpected.**


End file.
